


What happens next

by Anaksunamun



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, Beron will die, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nesta/Self-Respect - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: After a long reflection, and discoveries about what had been said, Nesta finds out she had been brainwashed by the Inner Circle.She decides she will make her own choices, her own plans, in somewhere else out of Velaris and as her first choice, she ally with Eris and Lucien in a mission, kill Beron and prevent a world war.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Helion/The Lady of the Autumn Court (ACoTaR), Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Eris Vanserra, Nesta archeron/self-respect
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Nesta stepped inside the Sidra's manor, going directly to the main living room, where every member or the Inner Circle waited for her, as she asked for a reunion before leaving The House, every single one on their respectable seats, Feyre with Nyx on her lap close to the fire place, Elain on her side, then Rhysand, Morrigan on the armchair close to the exit, Cassian in the arm chair behind her, Amren in the armchair in the back of the room. Azriel was the only stood, slightly covered by shadows, in the northeast corner of the room.

Amren clicked her tongue, “The reason for this show?”

Nesta lifted a brow, her gaze running by every single person in the living room, “I just wanted to tell you guys that I am fully healed now.” Her eyes found Morrigan's “And I wanted to thank everyone,” eyes on Cassian's, “Every single one of you who allowed me to stay one entire month alone with my three best friends without any of your interference or disturbance,” – Gwyn, Emerie and House – “I am really grateful for it.” She let scape a breath, “Because it let me figure out,” she started to pace around the room, everyone's eyes on her, even Nyx's, “How much toxic and hypocrite you all are.” She stopped, eyes in the baby, “Except for you, Nyx.” She smiled, the small one returned the gesture.

Mor snorted, “Where do you want to get, exactly?” Her head turned to Feyre, “She was fine before.”

Nesta let escape a sharp laugh, “Before I was brainwashed.” She leaned her hand in the wall close to the door, “Before I had low self-esteem,” her chin lifted, “Before I hated myself so much that I believed that you were right and I wrong. Before I didn’t knew that you,” finger on Mor's direction, “Wanted to throw me in the Hewn City.” Eyes on Feyre's husband, “That you would _Fucking kill_ me after I revealed a information about Feyre's pregnancy which was not your right to hide from her.” The male's eyes darkened.

“Nesta –” Feyre got cut, tears on her eyes, she was crying

“Stop protecting him, you know he was the wrong on this history. And for whatever the fuck god or goddess, _if_ they exist, stop crying.” Nesta's eyes ran to Cassian, “Punishing me for telling the truth to my sister? Really?” she placed a hand on her own hip, “We are mates, you are supposed to act as such.”

“ _Enough_.” Rhysand said, voice rasp.

“Don’t even dare to use this fucking High Lord voice on me.” Index finger pointing to the violet eyed, his mouth slightly opened as he felt the remain power on her, which certainly wasn’t small or insignificant.  
Cassian stood from the couch, “Nes, you were going so well, what happened?”

“Don’t ask me what is obvious.” Nesta's eyes found Amren, “You lied to me.” She tilted her head, held up a hand, which made the same rule's book which Amren had used to force her to stay in the House, appear on her hand. She said while walking towards the fire place, eyes watching her as a several hungry hawks: “There is nothing about 'You stay as captive in the House or go to the Human Lands with nothing and get killed by starvation or someone else.'” She tossed the book in the fire, slowly whirled to the Faes in the room, their eyes slightly open as the fire consumed the book, Nyx smiled, clapping his small hands while making happy noises, “ _Lies_ …”

“ _Blah_!” the baby said while straightening his little arms towards Nesta, Feyre tried to keep the baby still on her arms as the boys moved like a recent caught fish while herself cried and cried.

“I need a break.” The oldest sister stepped towards the door she had came from, making a quickly glace to the clock, “I will stay out from this stupid city for an indeterminate time.” Her eyes ran to Cassian, “Don’t come after me. I will come back when I wish, if I wish.”

The clock hit 13:00 hours, Lucien materialized in the living room, in front of the fire place, close to Feyre.

“ _Bah! Bah! Bah_!” Nyx clapped his hands as he saw the red haired, insistly trying to reach him.

Lucien's eyes softened, “Hi, little one.” He smiled to the happy baby, lowing his torso towards him, holding up a hand to his direction, Rhysand snarled but he ignored, Nyx grabbed the red haired's index finger, shocking his hand in greeting.

“What the hell?” Mor said.

“You didn’t told them the plan?” Lucien asked as he straightened his spine.

“It wasn’t necessary.” Nesta said crossing her arms.

“Later it will be.” The red haired said stepping on her direction.

“But not now.”

“What plan?” Cassian asked.

Nesta kept her chin high, “We are going to prevent a world war. Now if you excuse me.” She linked a arm to Lucien's.

“Wait.” Elain took everyone's attention, “I want to go with you.”

“Elain –” Azriel got cut, no shadows around him since Lucien's arrival.

“Stay out of my way.” She stood from the couch without even looking at Azriel, something she couldn’t do since the last solstice, the brown eyed quickly walked towards the red haired, grabbing his forearm.

“You…”Lucien had no words, his russet eye had a mix of surprise and confusion.

“You don’t even know what it is about.” Nesta said.

“I just had a vision about it.” She squeezed the grip on Lucien's arm.

“Alright…” the older sister's eyes narrowed before going to Cassian, “As I said before, don’t come after me, don’t follow me.” She nodded at Lucien, signaling him to winnow them.

The three High Faes vanished, Nyx let escape a loud cry as his aunt disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just want to say thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! ☺❤

  
“Welcome to the Band of Exiles' manor.” Jurian said as the three high faes arrived. 

“That is our friends group's name,” Lucien whispered to Elain who still held his arm, by his voice tone, he was clearly nervous.

“I like this name.” the brown eyed said, squeezing Lucien's arm, his cheeks slightly blushed.

“Vassa is in the backyard,” Jurian said to Nesta who approached to him, “Sleeping, on her firebird's form.”

“Let her sleep, I will let a letter to her,” Nesta answered, “Where is Eris?”

“Right here,” he materialized in the living room, his hair short, a new hairstyle which suited him, “Forgive my delay.” His gaze ran to Lucien and Elain, his eyes confused, he pointed to them, mouth slightly open as he stared, “Brother..?”

“She said she wanted to come.” Lucien said without taking his eyes out of Elain.

Eris took a few steps closer to them slightly bowing to Elain, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” He turned to Nesta who drank a glass of water, repeating the gesture, “And a pleasure to see you again.” Nesta let scape a low laugh, the corner of Eris's lips curved upwards, “Seems like we have someone else to include in our plan.”

“I already know what it is about,” Elain said, her gaze fixed on Lucien.

“She is a seer.” The younger brother explained.

“Is everything going to happen properly?” Eris asked.

Elain replied: “I can’t tell the details since it will change the results, but mostly will be as expected.” Just then her gaze left Lucien.

“Good,” Eris placed a hand on his hip, staring at the floor, “Well,” his gaze ran to Nesta, who wrote a letter, Jurian was out of the room, “Should we go _There_ soon, wait for awhile…?”  
Nesta finished the letter, leaving it on the closest table to her, “We should go right now, before Rhysand put a reward for my head on his office's desk.” One of Eris's brows high, she turned her gaze to Lucien, who took the attention of his older brother, sharing glances, then gesturing at him to talk about the next topic.

“My spies are sure that the Spell-breaker,” a artifact capable of breaking any kind of spell, of any nature and any strength in a ray of 10 kilometers, “Is on the Museum of the Hewn's Palace, in the floor bellow of the assembly room, but as every single object on this Museum, it is deactivated and inside a spelled glass cage –” Eris got cut.

“The artefact is inside a metal box, and there are several identical ones the glass cage which has a cutaneous poison around and kills you if you touch the wrong box.” Lucien completed, receiving a nod from the older.

“I will go with you.” Elain said, “I know which box is the correct.” She rubbed her thumb on Lucien's arm.

Eris let scape a sigh of relieve, his gaze ran to Nesta, offering his arm for her, to link hers with his, “If you allow me to bring you to the Hewn City?”

Nesta linked arm with his, “Let’s go.” She said, then they winnowed.

**oOoOo**

Eris walked inside the meeting room, to the circular table, where Keir waited for him, both on formal clothes, with colors of their respective courts.

“I am curious about the reason why you asked for a party.” Keir said, voice on his usual tone.

“To celebrate a important union.” The red haired started to walk, the blond following him with a confused look in the face.

**oOo**

Lucien waited in the corridor, Elain on his side – wearing a tactical tunic as him – a glamoured shield around them, which would keep their scents hide, their steps silent, and no one would see them, except for Nesta and Eris, if needed. They waited for Eris to walk into the assembly room, and the party to start, then they would go to the floor below and take the artifact.

Lucien quickly glanced at Elain, who was staring at his face since 20 minutes ago, “I don’t want to seem like rude, but why do you keep staring at me, lady?” he asked looking ahead, holding his own hands in nervousness.

“Oh, sorry.” She blinked, shaking her head then looking ahead as well, “It is just,” she placed a hand on her hip, “You were the first one I saw after I was out of the Cauldron, I don’t want assimilate you with that memory anymore,” a pause, she took a deep breath, “So I am making new ones.”

Lucien's gaze ran to her, his eyes soft, he didn’t have the chance to say anything as the golden brown haired placed a arm around his waist, pulling him closer as she took him to the small space behind them, where there was a armor statue.

The red haired's muscles got tensed with her touch, his cheeks blushed, one seconds later the door on the right side in the wall suddenly opened, which made the decorative big sharp axe fall and get stuck in the floor, in the place where Lucien was. 

Elain knew that he would be able to get out of the way in time to not be hurt, but the small possibility of it not happening made her pull him away from there. Her gaze found his blushed face, his handsome face, his eyes so soft, she couldn’t pay attention in the indistinct chat coming from Keir as she looked at Lucien, her arm still around his waist, her opposite hand placed on his upper arm. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until a shadow was placed in front of them, their simultaneously looked at it, at Eris how had both hands on his hip, and mouthed, Kiss each other later. The older brother quickly turned his back to them, following Keir who was a few steps ahead of him, and talked.


End file.
